None
Research and development of the present invention and application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
None
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to children""s sound books and in particular to books having a fabric covering with sound chips positioned within the fabric covering representing various animals, etc. and an overlapping cover which closes and locks due to hook and loop fasteners. Touching the animals activates a controller that causes a sound to emanate from the representation.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR xc2xa7xc2xa71.97-1.98
The prior art includes numerous books for young children generally made of plastic or paper materials. This prior art includes books that show animals, letters, numbers, etc. and even books that reproduce sounds representative of the animals or letters depicted therein. This invention, however, involves a folding cloth covered book which is appealing to children, pleasant to touch and stretches out into an elongated representation of the book subject matter. Sound chips or a microphone are mounted between cloth layers and are coupled to a controller similarly mounted to emit sounds when a particular representation is contacted. The books are intended for babies 6 months old and above. The books provide both entertainment and a learning experience.
A book for young children comprises a fabric-covered structure having a base and folding portions at each end that overlap and are secured together with VELCRO(copyright) or hook and loop fasteners. The interior of the book in an open position has various representations such as animals, letters, numbers, etc. which when contacted by the child emit a sound representative of that designation. The book includes a plurality of sound chips coupled to a controller operated by batteries. Activating a particular switch causes a sound to be emitted from that particular location. The animals, numbers and so forth are raised representations that are sewn to the fabric background and readily accommodate a particular sound chip or monitor in the raised portion thereof. The raised designations provide a more realistic image of the representation and are pleasant to touch and feel.
The books of the invention contain pictures and sounds that are attractive to babies and small children and create a mental association. This relationship can motivate children to start reading early. If children follow a series of applicant""s books, they should be able to read xe2x80x9cA-B-C""sxe2x80x9d and some simple words by 12 to 24 months. This preschool knowledge will greatly assist them when they start school. The invention may include specifically books on xe2x80x9cA-B-C; 1-2-3xe2x80x9d and simple words such as animals, toys and stories.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a new and improved children""s book that is attractive and appealing to small children.
A further object of this invention is to provide a fabric covered sound book for small children wherein touching a particular designation causes a related sound to be emitted.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved children""s book wherein the book has raised designations containing switches or sound chips beneath the fabric overlay in order to relay sounds to the particular designations upon contact.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide a fabric covered children""s book wherein the front cover is held together with VELCRO(copyright) or hook and loop fasteners and includes sound devices mounted between the front and rear covers beneath a raised fabric representation and activated by touch.